Misguided Roses
by Khrazah
Summary: A story of love humor and tradgety. Includes the whole Yu Yu Cast eventually
1. Life or Death?

First, I dont own Yu Yu hakusho, second this story has everything from humor to horror. Enjoy

Misguided Rose

Could life and death ever fall in love? Could it be possible that two spirits without emotions feel love? A long time ago they did, and both where given the option of death or to live a mortal life and be with one another, both choose life and thus their journey was set into motion. The only catch was that neither would be able to remeber their love,and when or if they fell in love again they would be given the option to return to their previous states without emotion or stay mortal. Agreeing both where told that they would be sent to a horrible forest, the closest thing to hell, a place where there love would tested......

Crouching down she let a scream escape her lips as she stood for the first time in this hell. Her white hair dirtied by the blood soaked mud, the scene was that of horror as the earth gave birth to a hoast of flesh. Pulling herself from the mud, a thin film of blood ran down her back as she emerged naked. Looking down she yelled realizing she was a demon. Confused, and angry she rose spreading two white wings in a fit of rage as she looked about her tail and the ears. As the earth opened again it left a large sword, leaning down she grabbed it looking at the blade. "Kill the theif...Kill him and you will be free of me" the voice ran through her mind like burning acid as she took to her feet chasing after this theif.

Growling she placed her sword at the thiefs throat while she gazed about at his situation. " Hmm bound by the traps I've set" She snorted with a satified laugh. His long black hair was matted from the blood that dripped from his wounds; and his fox ears and tail where barely recognizable from the mud. "Just kill me now" He spook in a low defeated voice as he turned away accepting his fate. She smirked raising her sword in a stroke to strike him.

Crackling the fire set a low glow about the dark night as the trees gently swayed in the cold win. A groan disturbed the silence as the blanket stirred and the man poked his head out folding his ears to the side as the sting of the cold set in. Before he could stand the woman was above him again with the sword to his throat again. " Why did you let me live" he asked bodly knowing that he was already on borrowed time. " To kill someone that is already half dead has no pride to it" coldy she replied to him" Your wounds will heal in a few days, that is if I let you live that long" turning around she returned to a stump which she sat apon watching the fire. He ran his fingers across the wounds on his wrists and arms where the chain traps had been....why?....he thought to himself.

After a while she stood stoking the fire with the edge of her sword watching the emebers fly, glancing to the man, making sure he didnt move. " Your filthy you know that right.." She broke the silence with a shrude question" Being a theif and such your looking for your own death....." she added after a moment or two. He glanced up at her then back to the fire " Isn't their a rule against talking to the person your about to kill" he said in a smug almost offensive manner. " I don't believe your much better yourself, you take life for payment...not to mention your to chatty to be a good assasin" he smirked gently as he emerged from the blanket to lean forward grasping one of his knees trying to make out her face. " Hmm...and idiot to the end...to think this whole damn forests wants you dead...yet no one knows your name...so what is it Mr. Mysterious?" watching she asked " I'd like to know the name of the person I'm killing" she said adjusting the cloak she had put on for the night. " I'll make you a deal assasin, in exchange for my name I want to know your gender, I want to see the face of my killer, and I want to know your name as well" He said slyly knowing she would not want to give those three things up to him. " Female...and my names Khrazah..." She replied sharply to him. Taken back by the answer he chuckled a little"well thats a good start but show me your face...I mean you can't be that ugly" repling sharply to her in return. She whirled around and had him in a head lock with a dagger to his throat as she growled. He froze then watched as she stood taking off her cloak dropping it to the ground. Before him stood a trimmed woman with long flowing white hair, framed by what apeared to be two animal like ears and a tail, looking like that of a fox. " Now" she said while cracking a somewhat smile " Whats your name ?"


	2. Kill me already

Suddenly she paused letting her ears stand up and swival listening to a distant noise. Sitting up fulling he also looked around as well curious to what she heard. In a startling swift movement she ran back towards him as an arrow promplty made its way into her shoulder as she fell to her knees in front of him grasping the arrow as obsentaties flowed from her mouth. For a moment he stared at the wound before jumping to his feet, standing in front of her he stood his ground as a small red rose emerged from his hair; grabbing it between his index and thumb finger he flung it into a long thorned whip. Suddenly stopping the persuer stood still for a moment before hermerging; smirking he turned around facing her" You'll be alright...I couldn't have my assasin die, now could I?" they both laughed a moment as she realized the sudden change in his kai. Stumbling for a moment trying to regain his balance, eventually gaining it as he stood streight letting the black hair fall from his head replaced by silver and his normal kitsune appendages shot snow white as his last tail, the eight tail split into another, the nineth, marking that he had become as powerful as a kitsune spirit could be. Stunned she watched in amazement then blushed twitching her ears, before she could say anything he turned around smirking and perceeded to say " My names Kurama...most call me Youko...." before he could finish his statement she burst out in a shrude yap " For godsakes put some clothes on!" he looked down sheepishly then blushed as he calmly walked over to the blanket wrapping it around himself.

After sleeping a few days she awoke to the dim light of a cave. Slowly she rose from a laying to sitting postion as a sharp sensation of pain reminded her of the shoulder wound. For a moment she paused before reaching up to touch the wound hissing in pain. " Your finally awake" a deep voice startled her as she saw the tall silver fox emerge from the darkness" Why did you clean out my wounds?" she snarled with hurt pride that she had to be saved by her assasination hit. She knew he had cleaned it, for it stunk with plant odors and there was no swelling or redness to the area. " Tssk.. thats no way to talk to someone who saved your life...besides I was repaying the favor for sparing mine... I normally dont bother with kindness or acts of friendship, but having you as a friend is more benificial then an enemy" he continued as he stooped down next to her with a cloth coated in foul smelling plant oil. She looked up at him slicking back her ears as a sign of gratitude, for she would never say such a thing as 'thank you'. With a gentle smile he dapped the cloth to her cut causing her scream out in pain " BAKA! what was that for" he snickered a little as she growled at him. " It needs to be clean so stop figiting" he said taking the pleasure of damaging her pride further. " Im still going to kill you" she sneered at him with a hateful pledge as he returned it with a cocked smile as if to accept the challenge.

A long pause of silence passed them as he tended to her wounds bandaging them, sitting back he leaned against the cave wall looking to her. " Your free to go you know, I was just returning the favor" he spoke in his normal low tone of voice as he handed her a bag of herbs. " These are what you'll need to take care of those cuts" he placed the herbs at her side. She continued to say silent watching twilight set in as it turned to night not responding to him. He glanced down at the dirt scuffing it a little as it durtied his white tunic, he was trying to ignore the stiff silence, then decided to ask a question. " Your the first kitsune I've seen with black fur...why is that?" he asked hopeful of a response but was met by silence again. Confused he looked down to the dirt again not sure what to do...he was not used to being friendly or plain nice in general. The silence was shattered as she glared back at him, her eyes gleaming a blood red color as she spread two large wings knocking him to the ground with wind wash as she continued sitting. " I killed an entire race, the ash from the fires singed my fur black... before I left an old preist put a curse on me...it did two things..." she trailed off taking her claws to her face scratching the skin until it revealed scars , then she pointed to her wings " The first is to prevent me from ever flying again.......and banish me from anything that brings me happiness" she trailed off then looked down as a few tears fell silently from her eyes " and.....the second was the bind of my heart.....I can never seach for love or friends...they have to find me....so I became an assasin for a high paying lord......but everynight he sealed me away because I did not love him....he would thrust me into the earth and bind me to sleep until he needed me.....I became his slave..." she stopped talking as the final light of the cave faded only being lit by the fire. His ears twiched as he looked at her not sure what to do.

Not knowing what to say he just nodded a little and perceeded to give her another blanket. " Its going to be cold tonight...I dont want you to freeze after all the work I've put into healing you." he said in a kinder voice then before as she accepted the blanket. Looking at her once more he turned and headed deeper into the cave to sleep. As he hit the cold dirt he let out a sigh, as he thought about his work. "Every day I steal, I steal some of the most precious gems and artifacts in all Mikai ......yet I'm never happy" he mumbled to himself. "And whats with this word love....I get tired of hearing it...about how much it hurts and such..to me it would seem a blessing to be cursed never to feel it..It's nothing more then a weakness and a fault..all you do is worry about someone all day" he continued rambling on about how stupid love was for a while before closing his eyes to think silently. Something had to have been wrong with him all night, for all he did was toss and turn and think of the next day, so when morning came he rose to his feet looking at the enterance of the cave only to find that she had left during the night. Sighing he looked down the muttered " I'm glad shes gone...now I dont have to worry about another tag-a-long" As the day continued he started to wonder where she had gone, if she had been kiddnapped or left on her own...was he to mean to her? he thought. Shaking his head he dismissed all of these thoughts to begin thinking about the next object he was to steal.


End file.
